


Close Encounters of the Stiles Kind

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [222]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O only mentioned, Alternate Universe, Drabble, High School, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/04/19: “threaten, brave, swap”I don't remember any references to study hall at Beacon Hills High. When I was in high school study hall was in the school auditorium, so that's where I set this piece of silliness.Derek's status as alpha and Stiles's as omega, on the A/B/O spectrum, are merely incidental.





	Close Encounters of the Stiles Kind

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/04/19: “threaten, brave, swap”
> 
> I don't remember any references to study hall at Beacon Hills High. When I was in high school study hall was in the school auditorium, so that's where I set this piece of silliness.
> 
> Derek's status as alpha and Stiles's as omega, on the A/B/O spectrum, are merely incidental.

“Scott! Swap seats with me!”

It took a few seconds for Stiles’s request to pierce the haze in Scott’s head. Studying was hard.

“ _Why?_ ”

“I need to be on the aisle when — I just need that seat!”

Derek Hale, new kid in school, was an alpha, with chiseled jaw, threatening glare, eyebrows of doom. Stile’s little omega heart, and certain other organs, hadn’t stopped throbbing since his arrival.

Now ambling up the auditorium aisle, he’d pass Stiles in ten, nine, eight…

Stiles braced himself. He had to be brave.

Twiddling his fingers, “Hi!” he squeaked meekly as Derek walked past.


End file.
